Goodnight, Elena
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: A oneshot about the bed scene between Elena and Damon in 3x08. Just a oneshot in both character's POV, mostly to show my love for that scene. Please read and review!


I watched that cute bedroom Delena scene like a hundred times… And couldn't resist writing a little oneshot, about what was going on through both their minds. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

Elena's POV

I stared at the mirror one more time as I changed to comfier clothing. My mind couldn't stop thinking about Rebekah-even after everything I still felt very sorry for her. Maybe that was my main weakness, compassion. I was compassionate even for the most dangerous creatures, trying to put myself in their shoes. I remember I even felt sorry for Rose and Trevor when they kidnapped me…Compassion was something that was born inside of me.

As I brushed my teeth I couldn't help admitting that Rebekah was exactly like me. She lost her mother too young, like I did, and she also lost her father in a different way. She watched as her brother was dragged to the ground after the werewolves bit him, I too watched my brother die two times: Once almost by suicide and the second time his neck snapping. And the big one, like me Rebekah loved. She loved her family and she lost them, she loved Klaus even if he killed her.

I turned off the light and walked to my bedroom, but then I saw Damon lying comfortably on my bed, his arms under his head.

"Seriously?"

"We got Michael," He said, as if he didn't realize that he was lying on my bed.

"What? How?" I gasped back, sleep almost forgotten.

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion." He looked at me, planting his blue eyes into mine. "See I told you _I_ had it."

I sighed softly as I tried to pull the covers, hoping he will get the message that I was tired. But instead, he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, kick, yell, scream… I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day."

"I'm not going to yell at you," I sighed again more heavily, trying to pull the comforter again, but it was like trying to pull an enormous rock from the ocean.

"Why not? I went behind your back. Freed Stefan, and you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever. It's just that now, he's a dick that's on our side." He seemed satisfied but I shot him a look, my mouth aching to tell him to get the hell out of my bed.

"I'm not mad. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." I arranged the pillow but Damon looked like he didn't hear me or that he ignored me. Probably the latter.

"You know, I think Michael's weapon's a stake. He mentioned something about it…"

"They must have carved it from the white oak tree before they burned it down," I said, throwing the comforter at Damon and jumping to bed. He clearly wasn't going to move a muscle so I decided to lie there anyway… It wasn't like he was going to eat me in my sleep or something.

"So I was right," Damon gave me his cocky smirk. "After all that, the wall led us to Michael."

"It led us to more than that," I replied. "I think I got Rebekah on our side."

Damon's voice turned serious, his face turned around so that he could face me. "Really? What did you learn from her?"

"I learnt that she's just a girl that lost her mother too young, and that she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her."

Damon gave me a compassionate smile as I stared at the ceiling-we both knew that Rebekah was both me and Damon. Damon also loved recklessly and blindly, even if he wasn't being loved back… I shrugged, my blood running cold at my last thought. It was getting harder and harder to hide my feelings.

"You know, when all is said and done...there's nothing more important than the bond of family," I breathed again when the silence stretched out for too long. And it was true, because Stefan went through all this to save his brother. I went through all this to save my family… I could've found an easy way out, I could've run or turned into a vampire. But I knew well that Klaus will kill my family like he did to Katherine and I wasn't going to risk that.

Damon twitched his eyebrows. "You should tell that to my brother."

I smiled for a moment and then stared in his blue eyes. "I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. I think you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves _you_."

He seemed to be thinking about these words for a moment, clearly affecting him.

"Can I tell you the rest tomorrow?" I yawned.

"Sure," He smiled softly at me before I let sleep drift me.

Damon's POV

I stared at the girl asleep next to me. Sinking in her beauty, I couldn't help to not think about her words. What is it about this girl that made her so loveable? I had never imagined that I would fall for a human when I returned to Mystic Falls…Then I saw her in the cemetery writing her sorrows and it just broke one of the pieces of ice around my heart at that time. She had the ability to make you love her, to make you hope… the hope I had lost a century and a half ago.

As soon as she was asleep I caressed her cheek with my ring finger, finding a sense of happiness as I felt her warm and soft skin. She looked fresh and peaceful, and not troubled like she usually looked like when she was awake. She was a true definition of an angel on Earth. I was about to leave the bed when she suddenly grabbed my arm, and she startled me since I thought she was asleep.

"No… stay," She said tiredly, not sure if she was sleep talking or not.

I lay back down again, and she instinctively snuggled closer to me. Her warm cheek was on my shoulder, her hand on my arm, clinging to me as if she was shielding herself from whatever it is there was outside waiting for her. In return, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her even closer, reassuring her that as long as I was alive nothing would touch her. She seemed comfortable like this and in a few moments her breath grew steady and deep. I pressed my lips on her forehead, kissing her gently.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena's POV

In my sleep, I heard Damon whispering the three magic words again, and his lips on my forehead. And both my mind and heart screamed at me to let myself go.

_What do you think? _

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
